


Clingyness

by Strawberry9090



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Jealous Connor, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Protective Connor, insecure connor, pregnant oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry9090/pseuds/Strawberry9090
Summary: Connor has been unusually clingy and Oliver can't figure out why.





	1. Clingyness

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic. So go easy on me. Also feel free to leave comments on parts that you liked and on parts you thought were a bit off.
> 
> Also I am writing separate one shots that are not meant to be connected to each other but I suppose you could read them that way

“Connor, stop I have to go,” Oliver laughed as Connor pressed light kisses to his neck. 

“Okay, okay. Now I really need to get up,” Oliver protested as he tried to push Connor off. But Connor was not going to give up so easily. In one quick motion he had Oliver pinned to the bed, straddling his hips as he yanked Oliver’s head to one side to have better access to his neck. Lazily, one of Connor's hands began to travel down Oliver’s torso towards the top of his boxers, almost reaching the desired destination when suddenly a hand stopped him.

“No, I know exactly what you’re doing and it isn’t happening. Connor, my boss is going to be mad if I’m late again” Oliver said. 

Connor didn’t get off Oliver instead he just continued kissing Oliver’s neck and mumbled, “So quit.”

At this Oliver shoved Connor hard and finally managed to get Connor off. “What?”

“Oliver, I make plenty of money. I don’t understand why you have to work.”

“Connor, I actually like my job. I’m not going to quit.”

Connor tried to pull Oliver in for a kiss again but Oliver dodged him and jumped of the bed.

“Ollie,” Connor whined, “you’re just going to leave me like this? Can’t you at least call in sick today. I know a lot of things we can do today to pass the time” Connor said in a low voice, licking his lips.

Oliver almost gave in right then and there, but then he remembered his boss’s angry face.

“I can’t. I don’t have anymore sick days left Connor, and I won’t have anymore if I don’t work. Plus, I need to shower--alone,” Oliver quickly added when he saw the mischievous glint in Connor’s eyes. With that Oliver made his escape. 

When Oliver came out of the bathroom Connor was still pouting. Oliver rummaged through his closet trying to find something for work. When he turned around Connor was standing right in front of him.

Oliver jumped, “Jesus, Connor! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“No, I was just admiring the view and I wanted a closer look.” 

Oliver blushed at Connor’s words. But when Oliver opened his mouth to reprimand him Connor held his arms up and said, “I know, I know. No touching got it,” and then went into the bathroom.

Oliver just shook his head and went to go make some coffee. 

“Connor, I’m making coffee! Want some?” he yelled.

“Sure,” came the reply from the bathroom.

Connor had been weird lately. He was horny sure, but he’d always been like that. But now Connor was very clingy, always wanting to touch Oliver in some way. When they went out Connor always held a tight grip on Oliver’s hand now or put his arm around his waist like he was afraid Oliver would melt away. At night he would hold Oliver in a grip so tight sometimes it was hard to breathe. Connor even started stopping by at Oliver’s office during his lunch hours. Not that Oliver minded the extra attention; it was just a sudden change Oliver hadn’t been expecting.

When Connor came out of the bedroom, he was fully dressed. He grabbed the mug full of coffee and kissed Oliver’s cheek as a silent thank you.

“I thought you didn’t have class today?” Oliver said.

“No, but I do have to go over some paperwork Analiese left for us with the others,” Connor replied.

“But you’re not meeting up with them till eleven,” Oliver said confused.

Connor didn’t reply instead he looked kind of sheepish.

“Well, I was hoping to drop you off to work today.” Connor mumbled.

Oliver didn’t really know what to say, “I mean I guess you can but I was just planning on walking.”

At that Connor perked up, “Okay, perfect,” and picked up his bag ready to go. Oliver was at a loss for words. 

Through the entire walk to Oliver’s office, Connor would not let go of Oliver’s hand. People stared at them curiously and it made Oliver a little uncomfortable. When Oliver loosened his grip, Connor only held on tighter and glared at onlookers who made funny faces. 

This is all very Un-Connor-like, Oliver thought but didn’t say anything as Connor pulled him into a hot, passionate kiss right in front of the building Oliver worked in. 

“Mmmm, Connor,” Oliver tried to protest in between kisses, “my coworkers might see us or worse my boss.”

Finally Oliver managed to push Connor away and with a quick goodbye he hurried into the building.

_________________________

It was lunch time and Oliver was absolutely starving. But he couldn’t take his break yet, not until he finished this last part of the project. 

“Hey, Oliver,” a voice called. It was Ben, one of his coworkers.

“Hey, what’s up,” Oliver asked. Ben was positively glowing.

“You would not believe what happened!” Ben almost yelled excitedly. “She said yes! You were right.”

Oliver could not believe his ears. “Sarah said yes? You guys are getting married?”

Ben nodded excitedly. “You were right the whole time. I mean I just thought she was gonna say no, but I’m glad you made me ask her!”

Oliver stood up and patted Ben on the shoulder, “Congrats, man!”

“Thanks,” Ben replied as he pulled Oliver into an enthusiastic hug.

“This better mean I get the godparent rights,” Oliver whispered jokingly into Ben’s ear. Ben just laughed. 

“Ahem,” someone coughed behind them. Oliver turned to see Connor standing there holding Oliver’s forgotten lunch.

“Oh, Connor. I thought you were still working,” Oliver said as he let go of Ben.

“Yeah, I was but I noticed you forgot to bring lunch. So thought I would bring it to you,” Connor snapped looking a bit angry. 

“Oh thanks, Connor. Um, Connor this is Ben. He’s a coworker of mine. Ben this is--”

“I’m his boyfriend,” Connor cut him off putting an arm possessively around his waist. 

Ben looked at Oliver accusingly, “You never told me you had a boyfriend. Not cool dude.”

Oliver scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. “Actually we’ve only been seeing each other very recently.”

Ben grinned and held out his hand to Connor, “Hi, I’m Ben. I just started working here a couple of weeks ago. Oliver’s been really great helping me get adjusted.”

Connor just glared at Ben’s hand distastefully and muttered, “Excuse us,” pulling Oliver away from a confused Ben.

Connor shoved Oliver into a bathroom stall forcefully.

“Ow,” Oliver said as his back hit the bathroom wall. “What is wrong with you?”

“What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me?” Connor chuckled darkly forming a cage around Oliver. 

“Yes! You were very rude.”

“What the hell was that?” Connor demanded.

“It was just Ben. Like I said he works with me.” Oliver said struggling to get out of Connor’s hold.

“Really? Because it didn’t look like nothing. You two had your hands all over each other!”

“Connor, where is this coming from? It was just a hug!”

“Just a hug? A couple more seconds and you two would have been dry humping in public.” Connor practically shouted.

Oliver was starting to get mad too. “Oh yeah? Well unlike some people I don’t go cheat with the next random hot guy I find on the street!”

“Yeah so I’m a slut. At least I’m faithful,” Connor yelled as pinned Oliver’s hands above his head. ‘Wait did you just say he was hot?”

Before Oliver could respond Connor kissed him. And it stunned Oliver. This kiss was different than any he had ever shared with Connor it was angry and lustful, meant to punish as it ravaged Oliver’s mouth. Oliver could taste the metallic tang of blood as he tried to push Connor away. 

“Can your little secret boyfriend do this?” Connor asked as he began to lick and suck at Oliver’s sweet spot. Oliver tried to hold back a moan. “Does he know how to make you cum so hard you can’t walk anymore?” Connor asked darkly as he began to roughly palm at Oliver’s dick. Oliver began to cry out in pain.

“Connor, stop you’re blowing this out of proportion!” Oliver cried as he tried to push some sense into Connor.

“Am I really, I come back to have lunch with my boyfriend only to find some guy groping him!” Connor continued to leave angry red marks on Oliver’s skin.

Suddenly Oliver was stunned. Connor was jealous, he was actually jealous!

So in a calm, controlled voice Oliver said, “Connor stop!” And Connor pulled back, glaring at Oliver half with anger, half with lust. 

“Connor, Ben got engaged to his girlfriend yesterday and he came to tell me the news.”

“Wait what?”

“Yeah, I helped set them up. Ben even gave me a wedding invitation.”

“Oh,” Connor said blushing with embarrassment. 

Oliver grinned. “Yeah, but it was pretty hot watching you get jealous over me.”

“I was not jealous,” Connor protested.

“Yes, you were,” Oliver laughed.

“I just can’t help it Ollie. I adore you so much I just get worried that one day you’ll see how much better you deserve than me and leave.”

Oliver looked at Connor’s vulnerable face. It was rare to see Connor this way and suddenly he understood the clinginess. 

Oliver sighed, “Connor, I’m not going to leave you. Honestly I was worried that I wasn’t good enough for you. You’re the only hot guy to ever pay attention to me and I think you are also an amazing person. I’m not going to leave you Connor.”

With that Oliver pulled Connor into a kiss, Oliver’s project be damned.


	2. Crankyness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one shot so it's not related to the first chapter.

Oliver had been different lately. He was always tired and had also been rather grumpy as well but of course Connor would never say that to Oliver’s face.

Connor and Oliver were currently sitting in front of the television watching Star Trek--well Oliver was watching Star Trek, Connor was staring at Oliver as he scarfed down his chinese take out. Oliver had his plate piled high and was eating like he had never seen food before. Before Connor was done with his plate, Oliver had already cleaned his off and was now digging into the rest of the shrimp lo mein.

“Wow,” Connor couldn’t help but comment, “you are very hungry today.”

Oliver paused, his fork in midair. Oliver turned to Connor with a glare. “Leave me alone! I’m just hungry today alright,” Oliver snapped.

Connor held up his hands in surrender but couldn’t help but be confused. That was very un-Oliver like. Usually he would have made a joke at Connor’s comment. Connor just finished his dinner in silence and tried to act like he was interested in the movie; Connor knew better than to push Oliver when he was a in a mood.

About half an hour later Connor was finally beginning to make sense of the movie’s plot when Oliver began yawning. “I’m tired, I think I’m gonna to go to bed,” Oliver said tiredly rubbing his eyes. “You don’t want to finish Star Trek?” Connor said incredulously looking at the clock which read 9am.

Oliver just yawned again and shook his head, “I just want to go to bed.” Oliver began piling up the take out cartons and stacking the plates.

“Uhh,” he groaned, I’m just gonna do the dishes in the morning.

“Leave it Ollie, I’ll do it,” Connor said. At that Oliver perked up. “Really? Thanks Con,” Oliver said hugging Connor around the waist leaning in for a kiss.

Oliver’s lips touched Connor’s and all the urges Connor had subdued throughout the busy week came pouring out as he ravaged Oliver’s mouth, leaving nothing untouched. Oliver moaned, breaking the kiss, panting heavily.

“I love you,” Oliver said pecking Connor’s lips once more as he walked to the bedroom. Connor just stared Oliver’s ass imagining Oliver writhing beneath him.

Connor shook his head. The sooner I do the dishes the sooner I get Oliver, Connor thought furiously scrubbing down the dishes and rinsing them as fast he could. Drying off his hands, Connor slowly made his way into the bedroom, finding Oliver laying on his side on the bed.

Creeping slowly onto the bed, Connor nuzzled his face onto Oliver’s neck, placing soft kisses. “You have no idea what you do to me,” Connor whispered into Oliver’s ear waiting for a response.

Oliver snored softly.

What? Connor frowned.

He leaned over Oliver to get a good look and there was Oliver sleeping peacefully and snoring softly.

“Oliver, are you asleep?” Connor tried one more time shaking Oliver’s shoulder.

No answer.

Connor sighed looking at his erect cock, he and Oliver didn’t have sex all week and today was clearly going to be another one of those cock blocker days. After relieving himself in the bathroom, Connor fell asleep with his arm slung loosely over Oliver.

________________________

Connor was going crazy. It had been a month and Oliver refused to do anything other than to occasionally peck Connor on the lips. When Connor tried to make love to Oliver in bed, Oliver would turn to face away from Connor claiming he was too tired.

Tonight it appeared was another one of those nights. Connor had sneaked up on Oliver and pinned him down on the bed. Connor kissed Oliver lustfully as one of his hands slipped underneath Oliver’s shirt.

“Mmmph, Connor,” Oliver tried to say in between Connor’s heated kisses, but Connor hushed him and shoved Oliver’s shirt up latching onto a nipple.

“Not tonight, Connor, I’m just so tired!” Oliver said trying to push Connor off.

Connor came up and pecked Oliver’s lips before smirking and saying, “Don’t worry babe, I’ll do all the work.”

Oliver didn’t respond so Connor took that as a yes and began kissing down Oliver stomach, pulling down his boxers to reveal Oliver’s still limp cock. Well that can be fixed, Connor thought as he licked the tip of Oliver’s penis. Slowly, Connor began to take Oliver into his mouth and looked up to meet Oliver’s eyes.

There was Oliver sound asleep as Connor was giving him a blowjob. Connor was stunned, never had anyone ever fallen asleep on him when he was giving a blowjob! There was no way Connor could have completely lost his touch.

Connor just gave up and pulled up Oliver’s boxers up and fixed his shirt. Oliver was laying awkwardly on the bed so Connor gently shook Oliver awake.

“Oliver, Oliver,” Connor said into Oliver’s ear.

“Hmm, what? Connor?” Oliver mumbled waking up.

“Yes Ollie, it’s me. You need to get onto your side of the bed,” Connor replied.

“Connor! Oh, shit!” Oliver exclaimed sitting up suddenly, “I am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Work has just been so hectic and tomorrow I have a big meeting that I’m stressed about and I just feel so damn tired all the time-”

“Oliver,” Connor said cutting off Oliver’s apologetic rambling. “Let’s just go to sleep.” Connor tried to move away but Oliver gripped Connor’s face and said, “I swear I’ll make it up to you.”

Connor was feeling kind of pissed and being filled up with a month’s worth of pent up sexual frustration was not helping. But when he looked at Oliver, his face resembled a kicked puppy, and Connor could not help but kiss Oliver’s forehead and mumble, “It’s ok, you must be really tired. Sleep now and you can make it up to me later.” 

Hours later, Oliver was in a deep sleep but, Connor was pacing the living floor. He couldn’t understand what was wrong with Oliver. He had been acting so weird and distant. Oliver didn’t want to have sex anymore, but it wasn’t only that. When Connor tried to hold Oliver like he always did when they were in public, Oliver would always push Connor away claiming that it was too bloody hot even though it was nearly winter. When Connor tried to hold a conversation with Oliver, somehow Oliver would always end up angry with Connor resulting in the silent treatment for the rest of the day. And recently, Oliver had been coming home really late too.

Connor could only come up with one conclusion: Oliver didn’t love him anymore and was cheating on him. 

The very thought enraged Connor to the core! Before, Oliver Connor didn’t have a care in the world. But then Oliver had to show him what it felt like to be cared for, to be loved, and a place to belong. Now Connor knew he could never go back to living that empty life he had without Oliver. Connor had to get to the bottom of this fast and the best way to do that is by figuring out who had caught Oliver’s eye. Connor figured it mostly likely was someone from Oliver’s work. Maybe Oliver never noticed it, but Connor had seen one too many of Oliver’s coworkers eying him up whenever Connor went to visit Oliver. There was one specific blond IT guy who was a bit too handsome for Connor’s liking, who liked to “accidentally” bump into Oliver. Connor squeezed his fists in anger, like hell someone was going to steal his Oliver!

Connor quickly sent Analese a text saying he couldn’t go in for work tomorrow. He had important plans for tomorrow, like digging up some dirt on Oliver’s coworkers as potential blackmail. With that in mind, Connor was finally able to fall asleep, holding Oliver tightly in his arms.

___________________

Connor groaned when the sunlight came pouring through the window and onto his face. Oliver was still sleeping soundly in his arms. The clock read 7:30 am, the usual time when Connor wakes up for work. Oliver usually wakes after Connor leaves. Quietly, Connor slipped out of bed and brushed his teeth. When he came out of the bathroom Oliver was still sleeping so Connor went into the kitchen to start on breakfast. 

It hadn’t even been ten minutes, when Connor heard the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Connor raced to the bathroom to find the door open and a very sick Oliver vomiting into the toilet bowl. 

“Oliver? What happened?” Connor asked concerned. 

Oliver looked surprised. “Connor what are you still doing here? Wait-no get away!” Oliver managed to get out before hurling some more into the toilet. 

Connor just frowned and held Oliver as he continued to vomit. Finally when Oliver was done, Connor asked gently, “Can I get you anything?” 

“Water, please,” Oliver croaked out. 

When Connor came back with the water he found Oliver sitting on the bed, looking much too pale for Connor’s liking. “What’s wrong Oliver? Was it something you ate from last night?” 

“It’s nothing Connor.” 

“You just threw up, that’s not nothing. You’re getting sick.” 

“I’ve been throwing up every day for a month now, it’s pretty normal by now.” 

At that Connor exploded. “Oliver! That’s not normal! Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Oliver replied. 

“That’s not a good excuse! You need to see a doctor!” 

“No, I’m not sick!” 

“Throwing up for a month straight counts as being sick! I’m taking you to the doctor today.” 

“But you have work.” 

“Screw work, my boyfriend comes first!” Oliver opened his mouth in protest but quickly shut it when Connor glared and said darkly, “If you protest one more time, I will throw you over my shoulder and drag you to the doctor myself. Don’t push me, got it?” 

Oliver huffed in reply, crossing his arms.

__________________________

The doctor’s office wasn’t very busy so they were able to see Oliver almost right away. The doctor poked and prodded Oliver but still remained very puzzled. Finally the doctor ordered some lab work, so Connor and Oliver were now awaiting the lab results. 

Oliver was swinging his feet, perched atop the examination table as Connor flipped through some old magazines. Finally, someone knocked on the door. 

“Mr. Hampton, we have some news for you but before I can say anything can you please lie down on your back for me?” the doctor asked. The doctor lifted Oliver’s shirt and and pressed down onto a sore spot on Oliver’s belly. 

“Ouch,” Oliver yelped. 

“That hurts, Mr. Hampton?” 

“No,” Oliver grimaced, “it just feels sore.” 

“I see. Well I am very pleased to announce that you are pregnant Mr. Hampton.” 

Oliver blinked rapidly as Connor stiffened in his seat. “What? How is that possible?” Connor and Oliver both yelled at the same time. 

“Male pregnancy is not that unusual nowadays, especially if one of the partners has a hermaphrodite gene. Were you not aware that you are a carrier Mr. Hampton?”

“Um, no. I was not.” 

Connor’s eyes dazed over in wonder. He would not believe it. He and Oliver had made a baby, a real, living baby that was growing in Oliver day by day. Soon Connor would have his own son or daughter with Oliver. Connor was absolutely ecstatic. 

“So when will Oliver start showing doctor?” Connor asked excitedly. 

“Probably within another three weeks.” the doctor replied. 

“That is also a good time to have the first sonogram.” 

“Perfect,” Connor replied, “We will schedule that before we leave today then.” 

“Good, also I am prescribing a few pre-natal supplements and something that will help with nausea,” the doctor added. 

“When is it safe to have sex?” Connor asked unabashedly. Oliver turned bright red and hissed, “Connor!” 

“You can have sex now as long as there is no deep penetration involved,” the doctor replied with a hint of a smile.

______________________

On the drive home, Oliver was oddly quiet and Connor decided to let Oliver think. After all, Oliver was carrying the child, Connor couldn’t blame him if he was still in shock. When they got home Oliver crashed down onto the couch with his face in his hands. 

Without looking at Connor Oliver said, “Shouldn’t you be packing your bags now?” 

“What, why?” Connor questioned. 

“You don’t have to be with me just because of the baby.”

“I’m not leaving you!” Connor said his voice getting louder and louder. Oliver looked up at Connor. 

“You actually want to stay with me?” Oliver asked incredulously. Connor’s eyes flashed and he could not believe his ears. 

“Are you serious Oliver?! I want to be here. I love you and I love our baby!” Connor practically yelled. 

At that something flashed in Oliver’s eyes and he ran towards Connor pulling him into a fierce kiss. Oliver kissed Connor with need and Connor kissed back like a starving man. And when Connor pulled Oliver into the bedroom he didn’t protest. 

Hours later when they were both finally sated, Connor pulled a sleeping Oliver into his arms and rubbed his now hardening belly. Life could not be any better, Connor thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
